


Fictober18 #3 - “How can I trust you?”

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Oliver Queen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #3 - “How can I trust you?”

“How can I trust you?”

 

The voice of the Arrow shouts at the person standing before him before they turn and run.  Watching with a sad, hurt expression Oliver’s head bends down without his knowledge.

 

“She made a stupid mistake.  Do you think you were a little harsh with her, Oliver?”  

 

“Harsh?  Really, she lied to me, to us….” his voice drifts off as he shakes his head in disappointment.

 

“Yes, she did.  Even still, this is her first time and hopefully last.  After you calm down, you should go talk to her.”

 

His wife opens her arms and he walks into them letting the warmth engulf him.  Thinking of what happened tonight he sighs.

 

_Earlier that night_

 

_Oliver made his chicken cordon bleu for dinner to surprise Michelle.  She made the archery team! Pride for his oldest daughter filled him as he prepared all her favorite foods to celebrate her hard work.  Along with the chicken, he made a special salad with apples, raisins, and grapes that he found online. Michelle loved fruit so he knew this would go over big with her.  His youngest daughter would stick her nose up at the unusual salad but there were plenty of other choices for her. Rosa loved her older sister and would eat the salad even after complaining to show her “sister bonding moment”.  Rosa was born when Michelle was 2 and they have always been close. One day the bonding statement came out of nowhere but it has stuck even though Michelle is now 16, Rosa 14. The twice baked potatoes, melody of carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower with cheese sauce would be followed by Michelle’s favorite dessert - a better than anything cake.  Felicity laughed when he changed the name stating he was not going to serve his daughters a cake named better than sex._

 

_Noticing Michelle’s strange behavior at dinner, Oliver asked her several times if she was okay._

 

_“Yes, I am fine.  Probably a little tired from the excitement but thank you for this wonderful dinner.”_

 

_Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a guilty look flow over Rosa’s face before she dropped her head so her face was hidden.  Something was wrong. Michelle was lying to him and Rosa was in on it. The senses that saved his life countless times were buzzing.  When dinner was finished the girls grabbed the dishes cleaning up the table so quickly Felicity barely had time to eat the last bite of her dessert._

 

_“So tired so I am going to bed early.  Good night, Dad and Mom,” Michelle claimed as she kissed her parents before going up the stairs to her room._

 

_“I think I will go read a book in my room.  Good night.” his younger daughter kissed them before following her sister._

 

_“What was that all about?” With a raised eyebrow, Oliver looks over at his face.  Felicity also has a pensive look on her face showing him this was not his imagination._

 

_“It was strange.  Maybe it is a phase they are going through.  Teenage girls do have their moments. Remember last month when Rosa suddenly decided her sister had more privileges than her.  That talk was not fun. I hope this is not another one of those situations. Go check on them or your face will be brooding all night.  Brooding Oliver is not fun to play with,” Felicity tells him with a smile._

 

_Oliver found the two girls in Michelle’s room when he walked upstairs.  The room got quiet when he knocked and entered._

 

_“Hey, you two okay?” he asked them in his worried dad voice._

 

_“Dad, can’t we even have some private sister time without you watching us?  We are not the criminal element of Starling so you don’t have to go all Arrow on us.” The outburst from Michelle stung._

 

_“Shell is just tired tonight, Dad.  She didn’t mean it like that. I was just giving her my sister hugs before she goes to sleep,” Rosa’s smile melted Oliver’s heart like it always did._

 

_“Sorry.  I was just being a concerned dad, not the Arrow.” Hearing the hurt sound to his voice Oliver couldn’t help himself.  These girls were his life along with their mother._

 

_“Sorry Dad.  You know that time,” Michelle answers him but he still doesn’t quite believe her.  It could be. Having three women in the house during certain times of the month can be trying.  Oliver feels he is a modern man but nature is nature. Remembering his moodiness during his teen years, Oliver smiled at the girls wishing them a good sister bonding._

 

_“Everything okay?” Felicity asked as he sat down on the couch._

 

_“Yes.  She told me it was that time so I left her alone.” The look of confusion on his wife’s face spiked the worry again but it was quickly forgotten as she pulled his head down to her breast._

 

_Looking down at his beautiful wife who was sleeping soundly, Oliver can’t believe his luck.  How did he manage to get this wonderful, smart woman to marry him? Smiling down he feels pride that he did such a good job tiring her out.  Four orgasms as he worked out his anxiety making his wife scream his name instead of going for a workout. Suddenly he hears a noise. Moving Felicity out of his arms without waking her and getting her head on her pillow, Oliver pulls on his sweats._

 

_As he opens his door quietly he sees his younger daughter at her door watching the stairs.  Hearing the front door open and then a car door slam, Oliver knows exactly what was going on.  Michelle snuck out. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Rosa turned her head meeting his eyes._

 

_“Where is she, Rosa?  No lies.” Oliver knows his younger daughter is normally as honest as Abe Lincoln.  The sisterly bonding was Michelle giving her younger sister the game plan on her deceit._

 

_“Daddy, please.  I can’t break her trust.  She is my sister, my best friend,” Rosa cried out as he feels Felicity in back of him._

 

_“I know, sweetheart but she could get in trouble out there.  Please tell me the truth.”_

 

_“She went out with Jay, a boy from school.  He is the hottest guy and all the girls want to date him.  He asked Shell to meet him but she knew you wouldn’t agree.”_

 

_“Oliver, go.  I will take care of this.” Felicity tells him in a firm voice.  The voice that guides the Arrow around the city._

 

_After grabbing a shirt and his shoes, Oliver uses the same Arrow skills to find his daughter.  He sees her in a parked car on a deserted road. His anger spikes when he hears her cry no. The car door is almost torn off its hinges as he janks the young boy off his daughter._

 

_“Get in the car, Michelle. NOW.”_

 

_“I can’t believe you did that to me.  I will be the laughing stock of Starling High now.”_

 

_Silence followed her comment.  His years of counseling with an ARGUS therapist taught him to remain silent when he feels this much rage._

 

_Felicity and Rosa are waiting in the living room when they walk into the house._

 

_“Shell, I am so sorry.  He caught me and made me tell.  Forgive me.”_

 

_“I don’t blame you for our father’s actions.”_

 

_“My actions?  You snuck out of the house after lying to me.  I found you in a car on a deserted road where any number of bad things could have occurred.  A boy had his hands all over you and you were saying no.”_

 

_“That boy is the most sought-after guy in school.”_

 

_“How can I trust you?”_

 

Felicity insisted on talking to their daughter after their confrontation.  The pain of her betrayal is weighing heavy on his mind when he hears the door open.  Expecting his wife’s voice he is surprised to hear another voice he loves.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.  What I did was wrong.  I wanted him to like me so badly that I didn’t think of the consequences.  I hope you can trust me again.” Her small voice breaks his heart. Quickly standing up to hug her, he sees a blonde head at the door with a smile.  

 

Yes, he had someone smiling down on him when Felicity Smoak, now Queen, agreed to marry him.  She has always been and will always be his true north.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“

  



End file.
